


hollar hollar get dollar

by lobotomutt



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Other, Porn Without Plot, i want to die, this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: i hate my life





	

Togami gingerly lifts a single finger. He then thrusts it inside of a stack of dollar bills. The stack of dollar bills do not moan. They feel nothing. Nothing but emptiness. Hollowness. A desire for death. They are lifeless, and yet they are alive. Togami wishes he could give his lover a desire to live, but alas. The dollar bills do not respond to his stimulation.

Togami weeps softly as he strokes his dollar bill stack, whispering sweet nothings into it’s minty-scented packaging. “Why,” Togami says softly, “Why have you forsaken me this way. I have given you all the love you wanted- and yet you do not reciprocate it. What more do you want from me?”

The dollar bills ruffle sadly. There is no response. Only silence.

He jingles some pennies in his pocket, hoping to rouse a response from his beloved money. There is no response. Only silence. And quiet, quiet tears of anguish. He then vigorously shoves an entire sleeve of quarters up his own ass. It hurts. But he accepts it. He clenches his sphincter muscles and absorbs the quarters.

There is no response. His dollar bills turn away from him. He is denied love yet again. Togami cries out in pain. “Why,” he say softly. He then pulls forth a brick of gold and caves his own skull in. Byakuya Togami is dead.


End file.
